Patchwork Lives
by HufflePride
Summary: Hermione and Harry talk about losing their friend and lover Draco. Rated M for mature people who can tolerate sexual stories.


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, One of my fav bands is Nsync and their first tour was called Ain't No Stopping us now. So I wrote that into this story, but I used Harry Potter characters instead. Hope you guys like the story. The people that I used is Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Hermione. (Hermione gets a small part in the story). Yes I do make fun of Hermione by calling her a fur ball. **_

The long needle pushed through the fabric easily, drawing behind it a long length of heavy grade white thread. The thread, with each pass through, stitched the smaller squares of soft cloth together to form a larger picture. Lance looked down at the row of stitches he had just finished, eyeing them closely and making sure that they were even and taut. As Lance finished scanning over the stitches, he sighed deeply.

"Whatcha up to, Scoop?" Ginny said, plopping down on the sofa beside Draco and peering over at the pieces of quilt that lay in his lap.

"Um...quilting, Hermione." Harry said quietly, still caught up in his thoughts.

"Nice! Seems a little small though." Hermione replied, assessing the cloth closely.

"Ginny. It's not a quilt to go on a bed or anything." Harry said with a sigh. "It's a..a...Ginny...Have you ever heard of the AIDS quilt?"

Ginny's face paled and he nodded. "Is that for...?"

Harry nodded, "I'm making this quilt in memory of Draco...of what we had."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she lowered her head. "I miss him so much."

Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and rubbed his back in small circles. "Me too, kiddo. Me too."

Ginny sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "What do the designs mean?"

"Each panel represents a memory or milestone that we had together." Harry held up the quilt and pointed to the first panel. "This panel signifies our first...um..."

Ginny looked over at Harry and saw that he had begun to turn pink around the ears. "date?"

Harry turned from pink to bright red. "Um...yeah...and it was quite a first date...we...um...well..."

Ginny smiled broadly. "Tell me about it then."

Harry, still very red, fingered the panel and began to tell Ginny about their first date.

"Well...it happened on the Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now Tour...when we stopped at Washington, DC and played at Walnut Creek. We were on the bus, almost back to the hotel when..."

Harry jumped as he felt a finger flick the lobe of his left ear. Harry pulled off his headphones and turned quickly to see who was messing with him and immediately got lost in the deep gray eyes that met his own as he turned.

"Hey! I've been trying to talk with you for the last few minutes and I just realized you had your headphones on. Wanna go grab some food? I'm starving!"

Harry shook his head a little, mesmorized by the eyes in front of him. "What? Huh?"

"Ha! I knew there was a reason we let Fur ball be the frontman, Scoop, with that kind of eloquence. Listen to me. I asked if you are hungry and if you wanna go eat!"

Harry blinked, "Hungry? Mmm...yeah. I am kind of hungry. Where'd you wanna go?"

Draco leaned back in his seat. "I was thinking of hitting the Hard Rock Cafe."

Harry nodded. "Hard Rock would be good. I've been craving their pig sandwich."

Draco grinned. "Cool! Let's go!"

Draco and Harry took a cab over to the restaurant and got a semi-secluded seat, fortunate that it was the middle of the week and not really too busy. As they finished their food, Draco smiled at Harry and winked as the manager brought over a pair of bags filled with assorted merchandise from the gift store. Both young men thanked the manager profusely. Lance got up and put his napkin down on the tabletop.

"I've just got to go wash my hands. I'll..."

"I'll go with you. I need to take care of some business as well." Draco smiled and got up as well. The two left a sizeable tip to their waitress and then headed to the restroom.

Harry soaped up his hands, scrubbing them gently and then rinsing them. Harry jerked the handle of the paper towel dispenser and then sighed as he realized that it was empty. Harry turned and walked over to the stall.

"Draco. They're out of paper towels, can I get some toilet paper to dry my hands."

The stall door opened and Draco stood smiling in front of him, holding out a long piece of paper in front of him. Harry took the paper and began drying his hands as Draco walked past him to a mirror. Harry turned and walked into the stall, wadding up the damp toilet paper to throw it into the toilet. As he tossed it, he felt Draco's body press up against his own from behind and heard the door to the stall close and lock.

"Ever make out in a bathroom stall, Scoop?"

Whatever answer Harry had been thinking of completely evaporated from his mind as Draco turned Harry's head to face him and pressed their lips together in an urgent kiss. Draco's hands pulled Harry's shirt out of his pants and began to make quick work on the belt and buttons of his pants, which fell to the floor before the kiss had ended. Lance groaned into JC's mouth as he felt JC's hands play across his skin.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm getting ready to fuck you. What is it you think you are doing?" Draco grinned deviously and turned Harry to face the wall, bending him forward as he pulled both of their boxer briefs down to the floor.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco's warm, wet tongue press against his rosebud, slickening up his ass with spit, his two day growth rubbing lightly against the back of his balls, driving him almost mad with the tickling, prickly sensations. Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's hips tightly and pulled him backwards, spearing his anus with the thick mushroom shaped head of his cock and popping it inside. Harry yelped at the sudden intrusion and Draco slowly began to slide in and out, going deeper with each stroke until he felt his balls begin to slap roughly against Harry's ass.

"Oh...oh, God! C! Uuuuughh... Damn!"

Draco grinned and began to pound into Harry, slamming his dick home and prodding Harry's prostate with each stroke, causing him to emit a series of deep, loud grunts. Draco reached around and grabbed hold of Harry's cock and began to let it piston in and out of his palm with each of his strokes. Harry's grunts began to go up in pitch as he felt Draco's palm slide over the sensitive skin of his head with each stroke. Harry's other hand came off Harry's hip and moved down, going for his balls, giving them a little tug and squeeze as he continued slamming his cock home. Harry's body pulled taut as, at the same time as Draco's cock slammed into his prostate, he felt Draco's left hand stroke over his ultra sensitive dick head and his right hand give his balls a light squeeze.

It was more than he could handle and it took him over the edge. Harry's hole snapped shut around Draco's cock and he began to cum into Draco's hand. Harry held back the scream of ecstasy that had wanted to come out of his mouth, biting his bottom lip so hard that it began to bleed. After all, he was in a public space and there was no need to call out the fact that they were having sex in a public bathroom by screaming out his orgasm like a girl. Harry sighed as he felt Draco's cock spurting a thick load into the condom inside of him.

Draco pulled out and flushed the toilet after depositing the spent condom and a handful of cum soaked toilet paper into the bowl. Harry was still breathing hard as he felt Draco place a feather light kiss on each of his cheeks before pulling his boxer briefs back up along with his pants.

"You OK, Harry?" Draco asked, nuzzling into his neck, lapping up the salty taste of Harry.

Harry groaned. "Yeah. What just happened?"

Draco began to giggle. "If I was that bad a fuck that you need to ask..."

Draco's giggles caught onto Harry and he guffawed heartily. "That's not what I meant...not really."

"I know what you meant, Scoop." Draco smiled, "What would you like it to mean? We can be fuck buddies if you'd like...or more. I know I am looking for a good boyfriend that can handle the fact that I'm always traveling around on a bus with 2 other hot guys, and Ginny and Hermione."

Lance's giggles began a full-out belly laugh. "So only Justin and I qualify as hot?"

JC pulled Lance back into his embrace. "Well...you count as hot. Justin still counts as jailbait..."

Together the two began to laugh again as they headed out the door of the bathroom and up and out of the restaurant.

"Jailbait?" Ginny said indignantly. "I was not!"

"Um...yes, you were." Harry said with a small giggle.

"Whatever!" Ginny said, crossing his arms and putting on a pout.

Harry's giggle turned into a full-on laugh as he saw the pathetic pouty look on his friend's face.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "It's nice to see you smile. I thought you'd forgotten how to do that."

Harry looked over at Ginny and sighed. "No...just didn't feel much like smiling and laughing there for a while...kinda still don't. Still feels like just the other day that we were together and he was holding me in his arms."

Ginny nodded somberly then looked down again at the quilt, her eyes glancing over the panel next to the Hard Rock Cafe logo patch. "So what does this next panel stand for?"

Harry looked down at the panel, a white panel with two rings embroidered in gold and entwined together. Above the rings were the words, "To Honor & Cherish Until Death Do We Part" written in latin. Harry explained the rings and the words to Ginny and then smiled.

"I remember the day he asked me." Harry said nostalgically. "He was so nervous that I thought he was gonna have a heart attack."

Ginny smiled, "Mr. Smooth...nervous?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "He almost dropped the ring, his hands were shaking so badly."

Ginny snickered softly, "I always pictured him sweeping you off your feet with some grand romantic gesture. That was his way."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah...he did tend to go a bit overboard sometimes. Like that time he sent a dozen roses to me every 30 minutes on the hour for an entire day."

Ginny laughed. "I thought Darren was gonna kill you two! He was showing us the new routine for Gone and every 30 minutes someone would come in and ask for you so that you could sign for the flowers. That was classic!"

Harry giggled. "Yeah. But I put all of those roses to good use. We had rosepetal bathwater and had rosepetals on the sheets for days! Let me tell you, I was picking rosepetals out of my ass for a whole week!"

Harry watched Ginny double over in laughter, holding his sides and he laughed heartily at the picture Harry had painted for her.

"What is that next panel?" Ginny said as she looked down at the third panel, a square cut in half diagonally, one triangle a grey/blue and one of pure black. The blue triangle had a broken heart embroidered in silver in it, and the black half had the other half of the heart along with a date and the words, "Until We Are Together Again In Heaven." embroildered in silver as well.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I made this the week after he died. I kept wishing that I was dead too. I kept thinking that it was all a bad dream and that I'd maybe wake up and he'd be laying next to me holding me..."

Ginny put her arms around Harry again and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"...I kept thinking that it was God's way of punishing us for being gay...that taking him away from me was my penance."

Ginny shook her head vigorously from side to side as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "That's what people...nut jobs like that Fred Phelps idiot that picketed Draco's funeral want you to think. Don't allow people like that to take away your faith in God."

Harry sniffled. "No. I won't. I just...it hurts Ginny...it hurt so much then...and it still hurts now. It still hurts so much that I just wish I was dead too, so that it would stop hurting."

Ginny held onto Harry and the two sat and cried for a long, long time.

Ginny looked at the last panel of the quilt, a plain white panel that sat unattached beside the rest of the quilt.

"What's that last panel for?"

Harry handed it to Ginny.

"It's for me. I got my test results back a month after Draco and I'm infected as well. My doctors say my t-cell count is low, but they're doing their best to get it back up..."

Ginny's eyes got huge. "No! No no no! Not you too, please! Oh, God...no!"

Harry nodded. "I decided to make this quilt for both Draco and for myself...and then present it to the local chapter of the Names Project to add to the quilts they already have...so that people will see that no one is immune from this disease."

Ginny broke down and began to weep. "No! Goddamnit! NO! Why is this happening? Why? I can't take seeing all my friends die like this."

Harry rubbed Ginny's back and neck in an attempt to calm him. "Ginny. I knew before I got tested. Draco and I weren't safe when we were together. I was OK with that because I had thought that we were exclusive. I knew he had been messing around when I was off promoting and managing and stuff, but I thought he'd have been taking precautions and playing it safe."

Ginny looked up at Harry. "You knew? You knew that he was cheating on you?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't always sure who it was with, but I knew it was happening."

Ginny shook her head. "And you weren't upset? Knowing that he was cheating on you didn't upset you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. When he did that, it was just to satisfy a need. It was just sex. It wasn't like he loved those guys."

Ginny looked down at the plain white square of cloth. "What do I put on this?"

Harry smiled. "Put what you want to remember me by."

Ginny stood at the center of the National Mall in Washington, DC, looking over the rows and rows of the AIDS quilt on display. She looked down at the patch that he had just finished sewing that morning and felt the tears fall freely. Harry had died a few weeks before and Ginny had finally drummed up enough courage to embroider and sew together the last piece of the quilt for her two friends.

Ginny had personally funded the exhibition of the AIDS quilt when he found that the Names Project had been unable to secure neither the funding nor the booking to properly display the quilt on the National Mall. She knew she wouldn't mourn the loss of the money nearly as long as she would mourn the loss of her friends. Ginny looked down at the fouth square of the patch, at the design she had made of an embroidered gold heart with both her friend's names inside and the words, "Reunited In Love- Together Forever" embroidered beneath it along with the date of Harry's death.

Harry stood, looking out the dense sea of people that were silently viewing the miles and miles of quilt as it lay spread out over the National Mall, some sobbing over panels of people they had known and loved, some quietly reflecting over the tragic loss of life. In the face of such grief and sadness, Harry realized that, though her friends...her brothers had died, though it had shattered her heart, she would mourn their loss and live her life to its fullest. To do anything less would be to dishonor their memory. Realizing this fact, Ginny blinked away her tears, said a quiet prayer, then stood up straight and began to walk back to her hotel.

**The End**


End file.
